That's all I ask
by thepragmatist
Summary: In which Naruto's angry at Kiba and Sasuke needs sleep. SasuNaru fluffish


**That's All I Ask  
**_by thepragmatist_

**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai short fluffish  
**Authors' Notes:** Ok, so this was originally the omake to a more angsty oneshot that I wrote. But I suck at writing angst, so I didn't post that.

* * *

"…and you know what Kiba said next? He said that Ramen has too much liphids and cardohydras. Ramen does NOT have too much liphids OR cardohydras…" Naruto bounced animatedly on the bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke's eyelids drooped as he tried to sleep.

"Like what the hell are liphids and cardohydras anyways?!"

"Naruto."

"And then he goes and takes out some stupid textbook all about bilogy and acts all smart and stupid and stuff. That mutt!"

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned. There was no way to stop him.

"And you know what he—mph!" Sasuke's lips moved sensually against Naruto as he pulled Naruto against him. Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke as they continued to outlast each other.

After pulling away, Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Finally, I thought you'd never shut up."

Naruto glared at his boyfriend who was laying on their bed lazily. "Sheesh Sasuke. If you wanted to say something you could've just interrupted instead of trying to suffocate me with your lips."

"Oh like you didn't like it." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh like you don't like it that I liked it."

"Oh like you don't like it that I like it that you liked it." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh like you don't like it that I don't like it that you like it that you liked it." Naruto stuttered out awkwardly, his mind trying to keep up with his mouth. And honestly, his mind wasn't very good at doing that. Naruto tended to exercise his mouth more.

"…dobe. That made no sense."

Naruto sighed. "I know."

Sasuke situated himself on the bed and gave a kiss on the cheek to Naruto. "I'm going to sleep now."

"No Wait! Sasuke!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke frantically, preventing the Uchiha from sleeping.

"Naruto. What. Is. It." Sasuke ground out as the bed began to shake from Naruto's overly eager bouncing.

"You can't go to sleep."

"And why not?"

"Cause I haven't finished my story yet!" Naruto exclaimed as if it was obvious and not completely ridiculous.

"Fine. I'm just going to listen with my eyes closed." Sasuke turned over and away from Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke and tried to roll him back toward him. "I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Could've fooled me." Sasuke muttered as he did his best to get away from the squirming blond.

"What was that, Sasu-chaann? My lovely boyfriend who's going to listen if he wants to get some for the next month."

"Start your story."

Naruto grinned and proceeded to tell his story animatedly about the evil Kiba and his mysteriously confusing bilogy terms. (no matter how many times Sasuke tried to tell Naruto that it was BIOLOGY.)

"And then I told him that I'd tell him to stuff that book up his ass, but Shino and his bugs probably were already there!" Naruto paused here for a comment from Sasuke.

"…How clever."

Naruto grinned happily and clung onto Sasuke tighter.

"But then he got all pissed and knocked over my ramen bowl!" Naruto wailed dolefully, snuggling up against Sasuke's arm. 'And…And… I would've beat him up but Shino showed up and you know how he creeps me out!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto and his idiotic phobias.

"So I… So I _left_" Naruto said selectively. Naruto did not run away. He merely had to go…go…well go. All that ramen had to go somewhere.

Sasuke stared at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto stared back before realizing Sasuke was waiting for him to finish his story. "And… That's it." Sasuke sighed. "Thanks for listening Sasu-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we sleep? It's already one in the morning and we have training tomorrow."

"Mm…kay" Naruto murmured as he shifted himself to get comfortable in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke rested his heads on Naruto's blond mop of hair and closed his eyes as his breathing began to even out…

"Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned. "What, Naruto?"

Naruto pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's bare chest. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. "I love you too."

Naruto seemed satisfied with this and settled again.

Sasuke began to close his eyes again, this time in a much better mood.

After a while, Sasuke felt Naruto shift in his arms again. _Please be asleep, please be asleep_

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"I'll set my fangirls on Kiba tomorrow." Sasuke said, eyes still shut.

"That's all I ask." And with that, Naruto finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** C'est tout. 


End file.
